Behind the Kid's Choice
by slashlover123
Summary: Your favorite come together for the Kid's Choice Awards every year! But, what happens behind the scenes? WARNING: This story contains graphic sex scenes and contains slash meaning boyXboy pairings. Enjoy all the slashy goodness! And review!


**Hey guys! This is a new story I've been working on for a couple months! It takes place behind the scenes at the Kids Choice Awards if you didn't get that from the title.. I will be accepting pairings.. Any celeb is an option really. Anyone you want! **

**Disclaimer: The content of this story does not suggest the actual sexuailty of the stars in this story..**

**Pairing for this chapter: Jack GriffoXJake Short**

Jake walked backstage, his head hangs down. He walks into his dressing room. Jack sits on the small couch in the dressing room. "Jack?" Jake says, looking slightly confused.

"Jake! Hey bud I just wanted to come to say sorry. You totally should have won favorite TV actor." Jack says.

"It's okay. Ross deserves it. He's great." Jake says.

"Yeah, but I mean your show is about to have its series finale. I voted for you, you deserve it." Jack says.

"You voted for me?" Jake says, slightly surprised.

"Of course. You deserve it." Jack says, his bright smile coming to his face.

"Thanks.." Jake says, blushing.

"Don't blush. It's true." Jack says, getting up and pulling Jake into a hug.

Jake hugs him back his hands placed on the back of Jack. Jake felt his cock twitching in his pants. Why is this happening? He's not gay. But there is something about Jack's embrace that he loves. He loves the feeling of Jack's strong arms wrapped around him. Maybe Jack will feel the same way? He needs to find out.

Jack pulled away from the hug and smiled at Jake. '_It's now or never'_ Jake thought. Jake leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jack's.

Much to Jake's surprise not only did Jack not pull away, but he kissed back. Both men kissing each other passionately. Jake opened his mouth slightly, allowing Jack access. Jack's tongue entered Jake's mouth. Both mens tongue's wrestled for dominance. Inevitably Jack won. Jake took a risk, slipping his hand into Jack's shirt. Jack pulled away from the kiss. "Are you sure?" Jack asks.

"Yeah.." Jake says slipping his hand up Jack's shirt, searching every inch of Jack's body.

Jake kissed Jack again. How is this happening? This strong, sexy, god of a boy is kissing him in his dress room! How? That was the burning question in Jake's mind.

Jack pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his strong arms and toned abs. Jake licked his lips and began kissing down Jack's body loving, and exploring every inch of Jack's body. Jack sat down on the couch. Jake reached Jack's waist and looked down, noticing the size able bulge in Jack's jeans. Jake looked up at Jack as if to get approval.

Jack nods his head. Jake unzips Jack's pants and then looks up to smile at him. Jack smiles back. Jake pulls down Jack's pants, the bulge in his briefs looks even bigger than the bulge did in his jeans. "W-Wow." Jake says.

"Impressed?" Jack jokes. Jake sticks his tongue out at jack before slowly rubbing the bulge in Jack's briefs. Jack lets out a soft moan and Jake looks up at him. Jack smiles. Jake starts rubbing the bulge in Jacks briefs harder and faster causing Jack to moan out louder.

"Impressed?" Jake asks Jack with a sly smile.

"Very." Jack says.

Jake digs his hands into the waist band of Jack's briefs. Jack smiles down at Jake before Jake pulls Jack's briefs down to his ankles, Jack's 8 inch cock shoots up from its confines and Jake's mouth almost falls to the floor. Jake can't help himself immediately wrapping his hand around Jack's cock and jerking Jack off.

"Oh fuck.. Oh Jake.." Jack moans out. Without warning Jake dives onto Jack's cock. Jake begins to bob his head in between Jack's legs. Jack moans out loudly as the warmth of Jake's mouth sends shivers up his spine. He runs his hands through Jake's short brown hair as Jake bobs his head up and down. Jake pulls off of Jack's cock with a popping noise.

Jake climbs onto Jack's lap and closes the gap between their lips. Jack allows his hands to grab and grope Jake's ass. Jake lets out a small moan. Jake pulls away. "C-Can you fuck me now?" Jake asks shyly.

"Only if you want me too." Jack says, with a smile.

"I want you to." Jake says with another kiss, before he gets off of Jack's lap and tugs down his pants and underwear revealing his 6 inch cock and perfectly round ass. Jack couldn't help staring at Jake's ass as he bent over the chair that sat next to the couch. Jack stood up and let one hand squeeze Jake's ass.

Jack slowly lined his cock up with Jake's entrance before he pushed in. Jake let out a loud moan that was almost a scream. Jack immediately stops. "Are you okay?" Jack asks.

"Yeah. Keep going." Jake says.

Jack pulls his cock out a little bit before pushing his cock back in. Jake moans out as Jack begins to pull out and thrust back in rapidly. "Fuck... Fuck Jack." Jake moans out after each thrust.

Jack begins to go faster with each thrust, moaning out loudly. Suddenly Jake pushes him back forcing him to pull out. Jake stands up and shoves Jack onto the couch before climbing back onto Jack's lap and lining his entrance up with Jack's cock before slowly sitting down on the older actors cock. Jake quickly begins bouncing up and down on Jack's cock. Jack looked up at Jake, he had never seen this side of him. Who would have thought the sweet, innocent Jake Short could be so... sexy?

Jake goes faster and faster bouncing rapidly on Jack's cock. After a couple moments Jake's cock shoots 5 large spurts of cum onto Jack's stomach and abs. Even after releasing Jake keeps bouncing on Jack's raging cock.

"J-Jake I-I'm going to cum!" Jack moans.

Jake quickly stands up, getting off of Jack's cock. Jake gets on his knees in front of Jack and once again begins to suck Jack's raging cock. Jack begins moaning louder then ever. "J-J-JAKE!" Jack exclaims as he shoots 6 spurts of cum into Jake's mouth.

Jake swallows every drop of cum that Jack shot into his mouth. "Wow.." Is all Jack can say.

"Yeah.." Jake says before leaning up and kissing Jack.

They hear a knock on the door. They both look over to the door. "Jake! You're on in five minutes!" A lady's voice says through the door.

Jake looks over to Jack. "Looks like I gotta run." Jake says.

"Talk later?" Jack says as he hands Jake his pants and underwear.

"Definitely." Jake says as he pulls his clothes on. Jake quickly gives Jack a kiss before walking out the dressing room door. Jack smiles to himself.

**So what did you guys think? Like I said review! And I'm still open to pairing suggestions! I hope you liked it and I look forward to writing more of this story! Don't forget to review! **


End file.
